


Why couldn't I save them?

by Millie333



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drama, Madness, Self-Hatred, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie333/pseuds/Millie333
Summary: It's a G8 meeting like always...But then the 2Ps appear...What do they want...? How is everything going to end? *Set at the same time as "Why am I so useless?" and "Why did it turn out like this?".





	1. Chapter 1

One suprisingly bright afternoon...

A G8 meeting was being held...

And it was louder than usual...

-...Shut up, you bloody frog!-England yelled in rage, as he tried to hit France with a chair which he evaded. That dimwit Frechman! How dare he make fun of him!-You are not bloody better than me, in any way or form!

-Keep telling youself that, Angleterre~-France sing-sang, with some mocking tone in his voice. Angleterre was so fun to tease~-Everyone already knows that you are the black sheep of Europe that no one...~

Suddenly England punched France in the face...

And a fight between the two of them has started...

-...Stupid westenders...-China said in annoyance, as he tried to ignore the noise around him. So loud and annoying! No respect for their elders! If he wasn't such a responsible and wise nation, he would have hit them on the head with his wok!-...Yelling and fighing for no reason and making me have a bad headache!

-China, dude!-America yelled in surprise, as he noticed China sitting at the table. -What are you doing here? You are not a part of the G8, right?!

-I "asked" little Kitay to come.-Russia said, in amusement and slight annoyance. Dumb Amerika...-There is no problem with that, **isn't that right?**

Then...

Everything turned dark...

-...V-Ve! G-Germania! I-I am scared!-Italy cried in fright, as he began clutching on Germany's arm. It was so dark! And so scary!-W-What happened? W-why is it suddenly so dark? A-are we going to die?!

- **Ciao, my weaker half~-** 2P Italy said in an amused voice, as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere and was licking a bloodied knife. Really, such a cowardy display by someone with the same face as him...He wanted to break down the muto mingherlino~- **A nice place we have here, isn't it?**

-V-ve! I-it's another me!-Italy cried even more, as he was latching even harder on Germany's arm.-A-and I am scary! S-so very scary!

-" **Scared shitless" already?** -2P Italy said mockingly, as he observed Italy's actions. He was going to have so much fun breaking the idiota piece by piece~- **You really are extremely weak and annoying.**

-Why did you bring us here?-Germany asked in a suspicious and serious tone, as he tried to ignore the last 2P Italy's comment.-What do you want from us?

 **-Nothing much,** **Allemagne**.-2P France said in a bored tone, as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere. So useless...- **We just want to "play" a game with you.**

-What kind of "game" are you pranning to "pray"...?-Japan asked in a serious and suspicious voice, as he walked to Germany's and Italy's side.

 **-A survival game.-** 2P Russia explained, as he appeared out of nowhere.- **A game where you are required to move around in groups of two or three.**

- **In this game w** **e are the hunters and you are the hunted~-** 2P America said in an evil tone, as he appeared out of nowhere. As it should have always been! It was going to be so fun to murder them all~- **You have to fight and beat us if you want to survive!**

 **-The only way for you to go back here, is by a portal I am going to install in a secret location~-** 2P England sing sang in happiness, as he appeared out of nowhere and tried to grope 2P France.- **Which you would probably never reach, since we would murder all of you before you even start searching for it~**

 **-After you are dead, we will go to your world and take your place.-** 2P Germany said in a serious and slightly uncaring voice, as he appeared out of nowhere.

- **Then we are going to fucking invade your fucking world!-** 2P Japan yelled in annoyance, as he appeared out of nowhere.- **Full of fucking pussies! All of it!**

 **-We will fill the world in meth!-** 2P China yelled in happiness, as he appeared out of nowhere.- **Meth and drugs! Lot's of them! Hahahahahahahahahaha!**

There was silence for a few seconds...

As the 1P nations were pondering about what they had just heard...

 **-I am already itching to beat the shit out of those fucking pussies!-** 2P Canada yelled in rage, as he appeared out of nowhere and took out his bloodied and nail protruded bat, that was not really his but Alex's, though he didn't give a damn about ever returning it. - **When can we fucking start with the massacre?!**

There was silence for a few seconds...

- **...Anyway, play nice and try not to bore us too much, or we would have to make some more "interesting" rules for you all~-** 2P England said in amusement and slight malice, as his eyes started shinning with a strange light and a magical circle appeared under his feet.-... **Game start~**


	2. Chapter 2

A while later,

Somewhere in a desert...

-WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS MADNESS?!-England suddenly yelled in shock and annoyance, as he found himself being dragged into a quicksand. Why was he in a quicksand anyway?! Oh, right...- **WHY DID THAT CLOWN HAD TO TELEPORT ME INTO A QUICKSAND?! DOES HE THINK IT IS FUNNY WHEN I AM BLOODY SUFFERING?! THE NERVE OF THAT MINGLING CHAV!** **WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, I WILL SHOW HIM THE WRATH OF THE BLOODY BRITISH EMPIRE!**

He yelled in rage,

As he started to sink into the sand...

-I WILL SAVE YOU, IGGY!-A voice was suddenly heard, as America ran at full speed towards the quicksand.-BECUSE I AM THE HERO!-He yelled in determination, before stumbling on a random rock and flying into England's direction.- **WTF IS THIS?! IGGY! MOVE AWAY! MOVE AWAY! AUUGH!**

He yelled in shock as he slammed into England...

- **BLOODY HELL, AMERICA!** -England yelled in rage, as America fell into the quicksand and started to sink in.- **DO YOU EVER USE THAT BRAIN OF YOURS?!**

-...B-BUT IGGY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!-America yelled, in a pout. -I WOULD HAVE SAVED YOU IF NOT FOR THAT SNEAKY AND VILLAINOUS ROCK!

There was silence for a few seconds,

As England wondered where he went wrong,

And if he should "correct" his most dreadful mistake...

...

Not that he actually would...

...

-...England...? America...?-A quiet and surprised voice was suddenly heard, as Canada showed up.-...How did you end up like that...?-He asked in shock, then sighed deeply.-...I am ignored again...Of course...-He said in a sad voice, before looking at the sinking nations.-...I should still save you two, though...

He said as he took off his coat and started to tear it apart...

* * *

A while later,..

-THANKS DUDE!-America yelled in appreciation, as he gave Canada a high five.-IF YOU DIDN'T COME WHEN YOU DID WE WOULD HAVE BEEN EATEN BY THE EVIL SAND SUCKER!

There were a few seconds of silence...

-..."Evil sand sucker"...? Really, America...? -England said in disbelief, as he moved a few feet from America. -Did the heat get to your head?

-Of course the heat didn't get to my head...-America said with a pout, before smiling widely.-I AM RESISTANT TO HEAT! I AM THE HERO AFTER ALL!

America said in enthusiasm,

To which England heavily sighed,

He really wondered where he went wrong...

-...We should go now...-Canada quietly said, as he walked to them.-...Who knows how long it would take us to...Find...The others...And...-He explained, before trailing off in confusion. Was it happening again...?-...England...? America...?...Can you hear me...?

There were a few seconds of silence...

-...Did you hear that America...?-England said in confusion, as he looked around. Strange...Someone was talking to him just now, right...?-I think I just heard someone whispering...

-...Hear what? Whispering?-America said in confusion which turned to fright, as he started to frantically look around.-...I-is there a ghost here...?! I-Iggy...! I-is there a ghost...?! A-ARE WE HUNTED...?! I-IS IT GOING TO KILL US?!

-We are not hunted, you bloody wanker!-England yelled in annoyance, before taking a big breath and calming down.-There are no ghosts here or anything similar to them, so stop making a fuss about it!-He said in a very serious voice.-I was probably just hearing things because of the desert heat.

There were a few seconds of silence...

-...So this is what it was...Just you hearing things...-America said as he started to calm down, before smiling widely.-YOU ARE A SENILE OLD MAN, IGGY!

- **I AM NOT A "SENILE OLD MAN", YOU UNGRATEFULL TWAT!** -England yelled in rage, before sighing heavily.-You know what? Never mind that...-He said, in a weary voice. He can't really do anything about America now, anyway...-...Let's just go away from this annoyingly hot place...

He said while starting to walk away,

With America joining him seconds later...

-...Guys...I am right here...-Canada quietly said, before becoming very sad. Why did it always have to happen to him...?-...I am getting ignored again, aren't I...? Should have seen it coming...


	3. Chapter 3

A while later...

In the middle of a snowstorm field...

- **...THAT BLOODY ARSE CLOWN!** -England yelled in rage, as he tried to walk in the seven meter snow. From a bloody desert to a bloody snowfield?! The nerve of that bloody chav!- **HE JUST COULD NOT HAVE TELEPORTED US TO A MORE NORMAL, DELIGHTFUL, TEMPERATURE COMFORTABLE AND DANGER FREE LOCATION?!**

 **-** IGGY! DUDE! IT'S NOT SO BAD! THIS IS JUST A LITTLE SNOW!-America yelled, in an obnoxious voice.-YOU ARE ACTING LIKE A DRAMA QUEEN!

There were a few seconds of silence...

- **I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT FROM YOU, YOU BLOODY WANKER!-** England yelled in rage, as he tried to hit America on the head. Bloody wanker..."The pot calling the kettle black"...!- **DON'T THINK THAT I FORGOT THE BLOODY FIT YOU THREW WHEN YOU FOUND OUT THAT YOU HAD NO ICE CREAM LEFT AND ALL THE SHOPS WERE ALREADY CLOSED!**

 **-**...IT WAS ICE CREAM, DUDE! ICE CREAM! THE COOL AND TASTY WONDER OF HUMAN TECHNOLOGY! AND IT WAS COKE FLAVORED!-America yelled in shock, as he threw his hands to the sides. - **WHO WOULDN'T THROW A FIT WHEN YOU HAVE NO MORE OF THIS TASTY COKE FLAVORED ICE CREAM AND CAN'T GET ANY MORE OF IT EITHER?!**

America said in complete and utter horror,

While England looked at him as if he was crazy...

-...Composed and serious adults...-England said in a weary voice, before sighing. Was America actually a huge baby...? Is that what he turned out to be...? Really, where did he go wrong with parenting the bloody boy...? -...Just be quiet and continue walking thought this bloody snow...Do not make me question my bloody life choices...

He said in a quiet voice,

As started to walk further into the snow...

-...Iggy...? What do you...? What happened...?-America wondered in surprise, before starting to run after him.-IGGY, WAIT FOR ME DUDE! TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG! IGGY!

There was silence for a few seconds...

-...Maple...They were both "drama queens"...-Canada said in a quiet voice, as he quietly followed them. -...And I am still invincible to them both...Like always...I wonder if this will ever change...

* * *

After some time,

On a platform of black rock,

Surrounded by a pool of boiling magma...

-...Magma...Of course it is magma...-England said, in a sheepish and tired voice.-...Why am I not surprised that the clown linked our teleport location to a magma field...

-CHILL OUT, DUDE! IT'S NOT SO BAD!-America yelled in enthusiasm, as he looked around the place.-YOU WILL GET OLD GUY WRINKLES IF YOU CONTINUE TO BE SUCH A WORRYWART!

-I WOULD BLOODY NOT, YOU BLOODY WANKER!-England said a a mad voice, before he sighed heavily. Why was America such an arse towards him...? Was he such a bad brother...? Did no one love him...?...This bloody heat was making him feel depressed!-...America, let's go far away from here before I die of hyperthermia...

He said in a tired voice,

As he started to walk away...

-WHATEVER YOU SAY, IGGY!-America said in an amused voice, as he went after England. -...As if you would actually die from something like this!

Canada just sighed at the fact that he was ignored again,

Before noticing something dangerous moving towards America...

-...America, behind you...!-Canada yelled in fright, as he ran towards America. Whywasn'themoving...? Doesn'theunderstandthatthisisaserioussituation...? -...This is not the time to ignore me, you idiot...!

He yelled in annoyance as he pushed America away,

Before getting hit hard in the side and falling to the ground in pain...


	4. Chapter 4

A few moments later...

-...W-what just happened...? What is...Going...On...?-America said in confusion before trailing off, as he sheepishly got up and started to glance around him. -...C-CANADA!-He yelled in fright, as he saw Canada lying on the ground in pain, with the blood seeping out from the wounds on his body at an alarming rate. Did...He...Just...Push...Him...Out...Of...The...Way...?-...CANADA...! WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?! CANADA!

-...Even if you...Ignore me most...Of the time...-Canada barely managed to say, in a weak voice.-...You are...Still my...Twin...Brother...America...

He said with a pained smile,

As America took him into his arms...

- **WTF IS THIS?! I THOUGHT I AIMED FOR YOUR CANADA AND IT TURNED OUT TO BE YOUR AMERICA?!-** A mad and annoyed voice was suddenly heard, as 2P Canada went out of his hiding place.- **AND** **THIS INVINSIBLE WEAKLING THAT IS CURRENTLY DYING FROM SOME MEASLY BLOOD LOSS IS ACTUALLY MY 1P?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!**

He yelled in annoyance and rage,

As he started to swing the bloodied bat around...

-...You...-America said in a creepily quiet voice, as he sat still with the bloodied and barely breating Canada in his arms. That...Asshole...He...-...You...-He said in an increasingly mad voice, as he moved his head to look at 2P Canada. THAT ASSHOLE HURT HIS TWIN BROTHER! AND NOW CANADA IS DYING BECAUSE OF HIM!- **YOU ARE THE ONE WHO DARED TO HURT CANADA?!**

He yelled in complete rage,

As he glared at 2P Canada...

- **...Yes, it was me,** **Mathieu, who hurt the fucking weakling.** -2P Canada said in a nonchalant voice, before smiling mockingly. He may have tried to hurt the wrong guy, but this turned out to be so much better and so much funnier that he planned it to be! -... **Do you have a fucking problem with it?**

He said with as an evil grin slowly appeared on his face,

Just as America started to become more and more mad...

 **-YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!-** America yelled in complete rage, as he put Canada on the ground and ran towards Mathieu.- **I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!**

 **-** AMERICA, WAIT!-England yelled in desperation, as he tried to grab the enraged American.-He is provoking you so you will drop your guard and...!

- **I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF HE'S PLOTTING SOMETHING!-** America yelled in madness, as he reached Mathieu and tried to punch him with his fists.- **I WILL MAKE THIS ASSHOLE PAY FOR WHAT HE DID TO MY TWIN BROTHER!**

 **-You are so predictable!** -Mathieu said in a mocking voice, as he evaded America's attacks.- **I hurt your brother and you are thrown into an uncontrollable rage!-** He said in amusement, before looking at Canada's now unmoving body. -... **By the way, it seems that your "precious brother" is already dead~**

He sing-sang in a merry voice,

Just as America's eyes widened in fright,

And he frantically ran to the unmoving Canada's side...

 **-You are such a bad brother~-** Mathieu sing-sang in an amused voice as he looked at America reaching Canada's body, dropping by it and trying to frantically search for a pulse, which he couldn't find no matter how much he wished to.- **Couldn't even stay with him in his last moments~**

He sing-sang in amusement and glee,

As America stopped searching for a pulse,

And sat unmoving with Canada's body in his arms...

-...He's...Dead...-America said in a eerily quiet voice, as he was clutching Canada's dead body. -...Canada is...Really...D-dead...He is...Dead!

He yelled in anguish,

As he starter to cry heavily,

Remorseful that he couldn't save his brother...

-...Do not blame yourself for this, America.-England suddenly said in a comforting voice, as sat by America's side.-It's not your fault.

 **-It's not his fault? What a load of bullshit this is!** -Mathieu suddenly said in a mocking voice, before looking at the crying America.- **Which reminds me...** -He continued, in an amused voice. **-** **You ignored your so called "twin brother" even when he tried to warn you of the danger~**

He sing-sang in glee,

Glad to see America stiffen...

 **-If only you listened to** **him, all this could be avoided.** -Mathieu said, as he smiled widely. He had so much fun breaking the idiot down. He didn't have this much fun in a long time!- **You could have gotten out of the way of my blow and he wouldn't have died by getting hit instead of you~**

He sing-sang as a wide grin come to his face,

The American reaction was so fun to look at,

He looked so sorrowful and heartbroken!

- **Really, what an idiot that "twin brother" of yours was!-** Mathieu said in a mocking voice, as he looked at Canada's dead body in disgust.- **He gave his life for someone who didn't even notice him!-** He continued, before laughing loudly.- **Well, at least there is one less fuckface in the world now~**

He sing-sang in amusement,

As America suddenly stood up,

And started to slowly walk towards him...

 **-What? Did I hit a nerve?** -Mathieu mocked, ignoring the eerily blank look on America's face.- **Want to kill me for disrespecting your "precious brother"?-** He continued, as America reached him, wrapped his arms around his neck and started to jerk it.- **W-wait! What are you doing?! Stop it you fucker! AAAAGH!**

He yelled in annoyance and pain,

Just before America snapped his neck...


	5. Chapter 5

A while later,

America was eerily quiet,

As he stood motionless on the spot,

Still holding Mathieu's lifeless body in his hands...

-...America...?-England asked in and concern, as he tried to get his attention. America wasn't acting like himself ever since Canada...He did not know how to help him...How could he possibly comfort him after what just happened...? How could he, when he looked so broken...?-...America...-He said, in a quiet and sorrowful voice. But there was not much choice...He had to snap him out of this...-...America...Let him go...He is already dead...

He said in a quiet voice,

While observing America's reaction...

-...He is...Already...Dead...?-America mumbled in a quiet and unsure voice, as he looked at the body dangling from his hands.-...But I...Wanted him...To suffer...-He said in a disappointed voice, as he dropped Mathieu's body on the ground. -...I wanted...Him to suffer...For killing...Canada...-He said in a quiet voice, as he looked at the dead body in annoyance.-...I wanted him...To suffer...For what he did...!-He yelled, as his voice gradually rose. -I WANTED HIM TO SUFFER SO MUCH THAT HE WOULD WISH HE WAS DEAD!-He yelled in rising rage, as he started to kick Mathieu's body.- **HE SHOULD HAVE SUFFERED IN ETERNAL HELL FOR MURDERING MY BROTHER!-** He yelled in rage and anguish, before looking at Canada's dead body a few feet away. **-...He should have...Payed the full...Price...He...Should...Have...-** He said with his voice gradually becoming sad, before slowly going to his dead brother's side. He was...Dead...-...Canada is...D-dead...-He said in deep sadness, as he started to cry.-...M-my...T-twin...B-brother...I-is...D-dead! A-and...I-it's all because...I-I couldn't be stronger...! A-all because...I-I couldn't...S-save him...! W-what kind...O-of hero...A-am I...I-if I can't...S-save my own...B-brother?!

He cried in anguish,

As he fell to the ground,

Sitting in front of Canada's dead body...

* * *

A while later,

America was quietly sitting,

By Canada's now colder body...

-...America...-England said in sadness, as he looked at the condition America was in. He felt very bad for the boy...His brother being murdered like this and him not being able to save him...It would have broken anyone...But, they couldn't stay here...They had to move before the other 2P's find them...And do god knows what to them...-...America, we have to go...

He said in a quiet voice,

Unsure of what to say next...

-...I will help you...Bury Canada's body...-He said in an understanding voice, as he put his hand on America's increasingly stiffing shoulder. It was hard for him to say...But he did not have much of a choice...-...Then, we will leave this place...-He continued, as America became frozen in place. If only it would work...He did not want America to be hurt any more...Not like he would say it out loud, though...-...How does that sound...?

There was silence for a few seconds...

-...I will do it myself...-America said in a quiet voice, as he moved to the side and started to dig in the ground with his bare hands. -...As his twin...W-who failed to save him...-He said, as his voice started to break and his hands began to shake.-...T-this is the least...I-I can do to...H-honor his memory...

He said in a crushed voice,

As he started to cry again...

 **-How touching~-** A mocking voice was suddenly heard, as 2P America and 2P England appeared a few feet away. - **You are still sad about your poor brothers death, even thought it's your fault that he had died~ If only you could be the hero you said you were, he would still be alive~**


	6. Chapter 6

A few awkward seconds later,

America was frozen stiff in shock and guilt,

While England was glaring madly at the two new arrivals...

- **Why are you reacting like this**?-2P England said in amusement, before smiling widely. Their reactions were priceless~ It was so fun to watch~- **It's not like what I just said was wrong~**

 **-They are just a bunch of pussies!-** 2P America said, in an annoyed voice. - **I still don't get how they could have killed that** **motherfucker** **!** -He continued in slight surprise, as he went to Mattieu's body and took the bloodied bat.- **At least I have my bat back! This asshole stole it from me and refused to give it back!**

He said in an annoyed voice,

As he started to kick Mattieu's body...

- **Now, Now~ You should not be kicking his body this much~-** 2P England said, in mock disappointed voice.- **He was your twin brother, was he not?-** He continued, as he grinned amusingly.- **Do you think this is the right way to handle your dead brother's body?**

 **-As if this motherfucking bitch was ever a fucking brother to me**!-2P America said in an annoyed and mad voice, as he continued to kick the body. - **This fucking asshole was always showing off about how better he is than me, how I am a sore fucking loser and even stole my fucking stuff away from me!**

There were a few seconds of silence,

As England and America looked at him in shock,

Unable to understand how the two brothers hated each other so much...

-... **Oh, it seems that we forgot to introduce ourselves~-** 2P England suddenly said, in an amused and mad voice. He wanted to make cupcakes out of them so badly... **-My name is Oliver~-** He continued, before smiling madly. He was sure that will turn out great~- **And this charming chap is called...**

 **-Allen.-** 2P America suddenly said in an annoyed and mad voice, kicking the body even harder now. - **And don't you dare forget it, you fucking assholes!**

 **-...And that is our introduction~-** Oliver said in an amused voice, as looked in amusement at England's and America's reactions. - **Do you have any questions? Are you having fun? Want a taste of a human-meat filled cupcake?-** He asked in interest, as a crazed smile started to appear on his face. **-I can assure you that it tastes like** **pork with a of veal~**

There was silence for a few seconds...

-...I have a few questions and I demand that you answer them...-England suddenly said, in a serious and creepily quiet voice. -Who are you exactly, where are we and what is your actual goal?!

He asked in a serious and slightly mad voice,

As Oliver and Allen exchanged amused glances...

- **It is so amusing that you think that we have to to your demands~** -Oliver said in an amused voice, as he grinned widely.- **Besides, did you not already found the answers to those questions of yours?**

He asked in a cheeky voice,

As England's eyes widened in shock...

- **It seems that he actually get's it! He is not that dumb after all!-** Allen said in an amused voice, before looking at the confused America.- **...Unlike some fucking dumb asses...**

 **-Did you not already know that we are your 2P's, a** **s in your second personalities...?** **-** Oliver said in an amused voice, as he ignored Allen's comment. **-Do you not already know that we are your evil side? That we are the embodiment of your darkest emotions and fears, that you hid deep inside your soul?**

 **-**...So, you are really our 2P's...-England said, in a serious and thoughtful voice.- But then, if Mattieu was Canada's 2P, how did he confuse him with America?

-... **Of course the cunt didn't fucking know, how am I not surprised...?** -Allen suddenly said in a mad and annoyed voice, as he kicked Mattieu's body "for good measure".- **THAT'S BECAUSE THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE WAS A NARCISSISTIC BITCH THAT DIDN'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT HIMSELF!**

He yelled in annoyance and rage,

As Oliver looked at him in amusement...

- **...As for where we are...** **We are actually inside of your mind...** -Oliver said, in a cheeky voice. - **Or rather, a space which I made by fusing everyone's mind realms together~** -He explained, in a very arrogant voice.- **Does this place not look and feel exceptionally wonderful and fun?**

He said in a very proud and amused voice,

As England looked at him as if he's mad,

Which he actually and definitely was...

-... **Is this your definition of fun?! First it was a bloody desert, then a bloody snowfield and then a bloody field of bloody magma!** -England yelled, in annoyance and rage. - **Why did you teleport us to such a dangerous location, anyway?!**

There were a few seconds of silence,

As Oliver looked at England in confusion,

Before a huge and eerie smile appeared on his face...

 **-...Why I teleported you to such a dangerous location, you ask?-** Oliver suddenly said in a cheery voice, his smile widening. He looked so funny when he was mad! **-It's because I hate you and want you to suffer~**

He said in an amused voice,

As England started to become madder...

- **You look so cute when you are mad~** -Oliver said, in an amused voice. - **Oh, right...You wanted to know what our actual goal is, did you not?-** He said, in mock sheepish voice.- **It is actually similar to what we already said it was, except for some minor differences~-** He said, while smiling widely. **-As we already share your bodies and can influence some of your actions, our goal is to completely dominate your bodies~**

 **-...And for that we have to murder you motherfuckers and make your consciousness completely disappear!-** Allen added in a mad and evil voice, as he lustfully looked at America.-... **Then we can freely use your bodies for whatever we wish to and no one will be able to stop us~** -He said, with his voice sounding eviler by the second.-... **Even if it's starting WWIII, murdering every fucking human and animal in existence and nuking up this shitty world to motherfucking oblivion!**

There were a few seconds of eerie silence,

As England and America looked at him in shock...

- **...We also want to have some fun while we are it, so I assigned the groups to** **be able to make the most tragedy possible~-** Oliver said, in a creepily cheery voice **.-I originally thought about assigning France to your group so you would have a "nice discussion" about how you killed his girlfriend during the 100 year war, but then decided that he should be with Italy and Germany instead, since he was the one who killed Holy Rome~**

He said in an amused and playful tone,

Which grew as he saw the look of alarm on England's face...

 **-...Oh, it seems that there is one last thing I forget to tell you about~-** Oliver suddenly said, in an amused and playful voice. Except that he did not forget about it, but merely did not tell him since he wanted to have some fun~- **There is a price for the information I just gave you~-** He said, while smirking evilly. **\- The price is your magic~**

He said as he smiled widely,

Before casting a spell in a strange language,

Which struck England and harshly siphoned the magic out of him,

Making him weakly fall to the ground below in torturous and soul shattering pain...

- **...This is so funny to see you in so much pain~** -Oliver said in an amused voice, just as England's magic siphoned into him. - **I think I will let you live a little longer~-** He continued as he smiled widely, before teleporting away.- **I hope you would not disappoint me the next time we meet~**

His mad voice echoed,

As Allen kicked Mattieu's body again...

- **...That cunt, deciding this on his own...** -Allen said in an annoyed voice, before looking at America and smiling evilly. He found a genius idea on how to lift his own mood!- **A small fact for you bitch: if both the 1P and the 2P disappear the body will start to rapidly rot, so don't think that you will find your brother's corpse or even a motherfucking skeleton if you ever manage to wake up!**

He said in a mad voice,

Before teleporting away...


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours later,

After the burial of Canada's "body",

America and England were walking through a forest...

...

England looked like he was half dead,

Which America couldn't help but notice...

...

Much to England's growing annoyance...

-...Iggy...Are you sure you are feeling okay?-America asked in a quiet voice, his face still red from crying. He felt scared...Iggy wasn't going to die too, was he...? He won't die or be murdered too, right...? He was just overthinking it, right...? That must be it, right...? Right?!-...Do you need me to carry you on my back...?

There were a few seconds of awkward silence...

-...I-I am okay, America.-England visibly lied, in a quiet, annoyed and slightly shaky voice. He felt horrible...His whole body hurt...Not like anything could be done about it now, though...He was going to die either way...-...I-I am just feeling slightly sleepy...-He said, in a serious and slightly shaky voice. There was no reason for America to know...He already went thought a lot...-...T-that is all...T-there is nothing to be worried about...

-...B-but, Iggy...-America said, in a concerned voice. Why was England lying to him...?-...Y-you are hurt, aren't you...? W-why are you denying it...?

He asked in concern,

As England continued walking,

Seemingly ignoring America's questions...

-...Iggy, I am serious...-America said in concern and raising annoyance, as he went after England. Why was England lying about his condition...? Why was he ignoring him...? WHY WAS HE ACTING LIKE SUCH AN ASSHOLE...?!- **STOP FUCKING IGNORING ME LIKE A GODDAMN JERK AND ANSWER MY QUESTIONS...!**

He yelled in annoyance,

As England contiued walking...

-...S-so what if there is a problem...A-and I am actually hurting a lot...?-England said in a serious and annoyed voice, before stopping walking. He had to calm America down, no matter how painful it would be sound and how much the things he says would hurt him...-...D-do you really think...T-that there is anything you can do...T-to help me? D-do you really think...T-that you can be a hero...E-every bloody time...?!

He asked in a rhetorical voice,

Before continuing to walk away,

Ignoring America's sudden silence...

* * *

Aproximately a hour of walking later,

England suddenly feel to the ground in pain...

-...Iggy...? Iggy, are you okay...?!-America said in growing concern, as he sat by England and overlooked his current condition. Was he really...Going to die...?!-...IGGY?!

-...S-shut up...Y-you git...!-England barely managed to say, as he whirled on the ground in pain. It was so painful to even breathe...He felt like he struck by hundred knives...-...I-I am in..E-enough pain...A-already...W-without you...G-giving me...A-a splitting headache...!

He barely managed to yell out,

As agonizing pain went though his body...

-...IGGY...?!-America yelled in panic, as he was at a loss of what to do. He was dying! Dying! England was actually dying!-YOU AREN'T DYING, ARE YOU...?! IGGY! **IGGY!**

-... **Of course he is dying, you fucking dumbass!** -A mad voice was suddenly hear, just as Allen appeared a few feet away.- **Oliver just took all of his fucking magic, the thing that all of us fucking have in different quantities inside of our "bodies", that let's us take human form and basically exist outside of the whole land/worst and darkest emotions thing!** -He explained, in an amused and annoyed voice.- **You didn't fucking know that, did you, you motherfucker?**

He said in a mocking voice,

As he looked at the "scene" in glee...

-... **We are back~** -A mad and creepily happy voice was suddenly heard, as Oliver appeared right next to Allen. He could not wait for the fun to continue~- **Are you not happy to see us? Did you not miss us at all?**


	8. Chapter 8

America was stunned in place,

In shock and dread at what he just heard,

He didn't even register Oliver's sudden appearence...

-...W-what did you just say...?-America shuttered, as he looked at England in fright. He missheard something, right...? England wasn't going to actually die, right...?-...I-Iggy is gonna...D-die...B-because his magic was taken...?

He hoped that he just misheard it,

There was no way Iggy would die like this, right...?

- **...You are such a dumbass.-** Allen suddenly said, in amusement and slight shock. - **You can see yourself that your "England" is dying, he hinted to you about it and the fact that you can't help him in any way, and I even told you and explained to you that he is actually dying! How dense can you even fucking be...?!**

He yelled in complete exasperation,

Annoyed that someone can be this dumb...

-...B-but, Iggy can't be...!-America shuttered in disbelief, as he looked between England and Allen.-...H-he can't be really dying...! N-not after...C-Canada...A-already...

- **...He is dying~** -Oliver sing-sang, in an amused voice. The whole situation looked so fun to him~- **And you can not change it, no matter how much you wish you could~**

-...B-but...I-Iggy...I-I...-America shuttered sheepishly, still refusing to believe that England was going to die soon. First Canada...And now...England too...?-...I-I can't lose...A-another person...I-I care about...!

He yelled in agony,

While looking ready to cry...

-...S-stop talking...A-about me...L-like I am...N-not here...Y-you bloody...W-wankers...!-England barely managed to say, while feeling agonazing pain all over his body. -I-I am...N-not...D-dead yet...Y-you...!

He shuttered before suddenly starting to cough blood...

-OMG! IGGY, YOU ARE COUGHING BLOOD! YOU ARE COUGHING BLOOD! IGGY! -America yelled in shock and fright, just before wounds started to appear on England's body and he started to bleed profusely. THISCAN'TBEHAPPENING!IGGYWASCOUGHINGBLOODANDNOWHESTARTEDTOBLEEDALLOVERTHEPLACE!- IGGY!YOUAREBLEEDING!YOUAREBLEEDINGSOMUCH!YOUCAN'TDIE,IGGY!YOUCAN'TDIEONME!YOUJUSTCAN'T!ICAN'TLETYOUDIE!

He yelled in desperation,

As he frantically tried to help England,

Thought it seemed like nothing he did could save him now...

 **-...How touching~ You are frantically trying to save your "friend"~-** Oliver sing-sang, in an amused voice. It felt like he was watching a great drama show~-... **Even thought there is nothing you can do to save him~**

- **A fucking "hero" he turned out to be!-** Allen said, in a disappointed and slightly amused voice.- **Couldn't save his motherfucker of a "brother" and now can't save his asshole "friend" either!**

He mocked evilly,

While enjoying "the show"...

-...B-but...I-I...T-tried...T-to save...C-Canada...A-and...I-Iggy...-America shuttered, as his voice started to crack.-...I-I tried...A-and still...I-I couldn't...C-Canada is dead...A-and Iggy...I-is almost...B-because I...C-couldn't save...A-and...

-...I-It is...O-Okay...A-America...-England suddenly shuttered, unable to move from the loss of blood. Why was America making such a remorseful face expression...? Why was he blaming himself for something he had no power over?-...I-It is not...Y-your fault...-He added, in an understanding voice. He should not be thinking like that...Not when he is in danger...He had to get away... -...Y-you have to...R-run away...F-find the...P-portal and...G-get away...F-from here...P-promise me...T-that you...W-will leave...T-this place...Y-you bloody...W-wanker...

 **-...What a touching scene~ A tale full of love and self-sacrifice~-** Oliver suddenly said, in an amused voice **.-...That reminds me, I added a small handicap to make things more interesting around here~-** He added, as he smiled evily. -... **The portal that will get you back will appear only if you manage to kill all of us 2Ps~ Which is never going to happen, since three of you are already dead, with me making your "China" our slave using the magic I stole from you, you are going to be dead soon and we** **outmatch** **you, both in numbers and power~**

He sing-sang happily,

Anticipating to see the "1P's" reactions...

 **-...Y-you bloody...T-twat...!-** England shuttered, in rage and disbelief **.-...Y-you used...T-the magic...Y-you stole...F-from me...F-for that?! A-and you...A-also changed...T-the rules...O-of your..."G-game" to...M-make things...M-more "Interesting"...F-for yourself...?!**

There was silence for a few seconds,

Before Oliver smiled widely like a madman,

Which he most certainly and without any question was...

- **I know~ Is it not great? Does it not make your heart race? Are you not awaiting in great anticipation for what is to come?-** Oliver said, in a happily deranged voice. -... **We ArE gOiNg To HaVe So MuCh FuN~ sO mUcH fUn~**


	9. Chapter 9

There was awkward silence for a few seconds...

- **...They are so shocked, they look like fucking retards!** -Allen suddenly said, in a mocking voice.- **...It's like they still don't fucking understand what we actually are!**

He said in annoyance and disbelief,

Just as Oliver took out a Joker themed wand...

- **NeVeR mInD tHaT, aLlIe~** -Oliver sing-sang in a derangedly happy voice, as he stroked the wand with a crazy grin on his face. Oh, HoW mUcH hE aNtIcIpAtEd tHiS...tHiS sHoW wAs GoInG tO bE sPlEnDiD!- **It Is TiMe To HaVe OuR fUn~**

He said as he flicked the wand,

And floating saws appeared around him...

-...America...Get away...-England suddenly mumbled, in a strangely eerie voice. -...You have to...Get away...From here...

-...Iggy...?-America said in confusion, unsure if he heard England right.-...What do you mean that I should get away from here...?

There were a few seconds of silence...

-...Bloody hell...America...Stop being...A wanker...For once...-England said in confusion and slight annoyance.-...I meant...What I...Sai...!

He said before suddenly starting to cough blood...

-OMG!IGGY!-America yelled in fright, unable to comprehend what was happening before him. IGGYWASDYING! HEWASALMOSTDEAD!HEWASGOINGTOLOSEANOTHERPERSONHECARESABOUT!-STAYWITHME,IGGY! DON'TDIE! YOUCAN'TDIEHERE! IALREADYLOSTCANADAICAN'TLOSEYOUTOO! IDON'TKNOWWHATIMIGHTDOIFYOUDIEONME!

He yelled in anguish and desperation,

As England just looked at him with weary eyes...

-...Calm down...America...-England barely managed to say, in a soothing and concerned voice. He felt horrible...But it felt even worse when he saw America's reaction...He did not think that it would be this bad...He did not think he would be this concerned for him...-...Calm down...And listen...To what...I have to...Say...

-B-But, Iggy...Y-you...-America said, while his voice started to break.-...Y-you are dying! H-how do you expect me to stay calm in this situa...!

-Just listen to me...!-England yelled in annoyance, before starting to cough blood.-...I-I am going... To use my...Remaining magic...To find the...Location of the...Portal...-He explained, in .-...After you...Are done...With the 2Ps...I want you...To search...For it...And get...Away...From here...-He said, in a determined voice.-...You will...Fulfil my...Last wish...Will you...America...?

He asked in a warm and serious voice,

Much to America's horror...

-...B-but Iggy...Y-you...Y-you can't...!-America barely managed to say, still shocked from what he just heard. First Canada...And now England...?! Why do they keep sacrificing themselves for him?!-...I-I can't...! I-I...!-He continued, while starting to cry heavily. -...I-I can't...P-promise that...I-I just...C-can't! I-Iggy...I-I...!-He cried in complete anguish, as England started to become even paler.-...N-no...E-England...! D-don't do this to me! P-please! I-I can't bare to see anyone else sacrificing their lives for me! F-first Canada! A-and now you too! I-I can't do this anymore! I-I WON'T BE ABLE TO LIVE WITH MYSELF KNOWING THAT YOU DIED BECAUSE OF ME!

-...Stop being...So emotional...-England said in a weak voice, as he moved up his hand and placed it on America's forehead.-...Here...Let me...Show you...Where the...Portal is...Hidden...-He explained, as his hand started to shine. -...Remember...This place...And promise...Me that...You will...Find it...And...Get away...From...Here...-He barely managed to say in a pleading voice, as his hand fell down in exhaustion. He could no longer see nor hear...And it was so hard to breathe...-...Promise...Me...Ame...Rica...

He said with a weak smile,

As he took his last breath...

* * *

There was eerie silence,

As America stood frozen in place...

 **-...He is finally fucking dead!** -Allen suddenly said in a relieved and slightly annoyed voice, as he poked England's "body" with his bat.- **All that mushy talk was starting to make me gag!**

 **-...NoW, nOw, AlLiE~ dO nOt bE sO hArD oN tHe PoOr ChAp~ He CaN nOt HeLp ClInGiNg To LiFe~-** Oliver said in a mock scolding voice, before taking out a bucket of sicky pink colored cupcakes **.-...Do YoU wAnT a CuPcAkE? i CaN aSsUrE yOu ThAt ThEy ArE mAdE oF 100% qUaLiTy AuThEnTiC "hUmAn" MeAt~**

He asked in a derangetlly happy voice,

As he practically showed it into Allen's face...

-... **Can't you finally get it into your fucking head that I am not a human meat lover like Kuro even if it's imaginary food?! When are you going to stop with...?!-** Allen said in an annoyed voice, before seeing Oliver's anticipating face expression and deciding to take a cupcake anyway.-... **Whatever, I will eat one anyway. You better be grateful to me!**

He huffed in annoyance,

As he swallowed the cupcake whole...

-...K **i** l **l** y **o** u... **K** i **l** l **y** o **u**...I **w** i **l** l... **K** i **l** l **y** o **u**...-America suddenly mumbled, in an eerily mad voice **.-...I WILL MURDER YOU MOTHERFUCKERS FOR WHAT YOU DID!**

He yelled in complete rage,

As he madly ran towards Oliver,

And crushed his head with his bare hands...

-... **WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! HE WAS JUST HAVING FUN!** -Allen suddenly yelled in complete annoyance and disbelief, just as America let go of what remained of Oliver's head.- **You really are no better than us, and you have the audacity to call yourself a "hero"! What a fucking joke!-** He said in a mocking voice, before taking out his bloodied bat. - **SO LET ME TEACH YOU FUCKING MANNERS! LET ME BASH OUT ALL THE MOTHERFUCKING SHIT OUT OF YOU!**

He yelled as he ran to America,

Eyes blazing and bat ready for impact...

-...I **t** o **l** d **y** o **u**...T **h** a **t** I **w** i **l** l **k** i **l** l **y** o **u**...-America said in a creepy voice, as he stopped the bat with his hand.- **I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU ALL 2P MOTHERFUCKERS!**

He yelled in rage as he broke the bat to pieces,

Ignoring the nails that got stuck in his hand...

- **WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! ARE YOU A FUCKING MASOCHIST?!** -Allen yelled in exasperation, as blood started to drip from the nail wounds on America's hand. The asshole was even dumber than he thought! - **AND YOU EVEN BROKE MY BAT, YOU MOTHERFUCKING WHORE!**

He yelled in rage as he started punching America,

Which the latter just took head on without even flinching...

- **...Are you done yet...?** -America said, in an eerily creepy and mad voice.- **...Now it's my turn...** -He added, while taking hold of Allen's shoulders. - **GO ROT IN HELL, YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!**

He yelled in uncontrollable rage,

As he tore Allen's "body" in two...


	10. Chapter 10

A long while later,

After burying England's "body",

America was walking thought the forest,

Mad about the 2P's murdering his twin and his "friend"...

...

He couldn't save them...

...

Even thought he was supposed to be the hero,

He couldn't save them from being killed...

...

H **e** c **o** u **l** d **n** 't **s** a **v** e **t** h **e** m,

 **Fr** o **m be** i **ng m** u **rde** r **ed,**

**By those motherfucking 2Ps!**

**...**

**If he could kill them again,**

**He would have gladly done it!**

**...**

**He would have tore them piece by piece!**

**...**

**He would have torn out their skin,**

**He would have torn out their flesh,**

**He would have torn out their insides...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Was he becoming mad...?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

-... **Keep calm, America...** K **e** e **p** c **a** l **m**...-America began chanting to himself, while trying to not blow up in rage.-... **Y** ou **h** ave **t** o con **t** inue **s** earchi **n** g for th **e** port **a** l...You h **a** ve to ge **t** away f **r** om her **e**...You **h** ave to...For **E** ngland's sak **e**...A-and... **C** anada's...

...

That was right...

...

He had to fulfill England's last wish,

And repay Canada for saving his life...

...

No matter how hard it was for him...

...

He had to...

-... **A** **m...useless...?! Did...To...Of**... **?!** -Suddenly, a hysterical voice was heard in the distance.- **...I...One...Live...?! WHY...?!**

...

Was that yelling he just heard...?

...

The voice sounded familiar...

...

Was it someone he knew...?

Was someone else still alive...?

...

**Those weren't the fucking 2P's, were they?!**

...

...

...

I **f** t **h** o **s** e **w** e **r** e **a** c **t** u **a** l **l** y **2** P **s** ,

**God knows what he will do to them!**

...

 **-...** So, you are here too...-America said in an annoyed voice, as he walked from between the trees. Huh, there's only Japan and Italy...-There's only the three of us here...-He said, as he went to Japan's and Italy's side. -...Ar **e** ev **e** ry **o** ne **e** ls **e** de **a** d...? **-** He asked in a strange voice, before making a mad face expression. - **Those 2P assholes murdered them, didn't they?! Are they still alive?! Where are those fucking fucks?! -** He yelled in rage, as he started looking around. - **I am going to fucking torture those assholes and then fucking murder them in the worst way possible!**

Both Japan and Italy paused in shock,

Not believing that the once playful America,

Would become so hateful, mad and blood thirsty...

...

-...Both Kanada-san and Igrisu-san are dead now...Aren't they...?-Japan said in a sad voice, as he looked at America. That's why Amerika-san snapped, right...? Because his famiry is dead...Famiry...Huh...-...Amerika-sa...?

- **THEY ARE BOTH DEAD! THOSE 2P ASSHOLES MURDERED THEM!-** America suddenly yelled, in a hysterical rage. And he didn't stop them...He didn't save England and Canada...- **I should have saved them! I should have stopped those fucking 2P! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A HERO AND I LET CANADA AND ENGLAND BE MURDERED BY THOSE FUCKING 2P'S HANDS!-** He yelled some more, before starting to cry. It was all his fault that they are dead now...-...I-I should have saved them...I-I shouldn't have let them die...W-what kind of hero am I if I can't save the people I care about...? I-I am a joke of a hero, aren't I...?

America felt guilty for their murder,

He should have saved them and yet,

All he could do was avenge their deaths...

...

And they made him promise,

That he would find the portal,

And leave this wretched place!

...

How could he possibly do that now...?

...

-...Amerika-san...?-Japan asked in concern, as he stood before America. This was so unrike Amerika-san to be so serious and sad...And to cry so suddenry and so heavirry...-...Are you sure you are going to be arright...?

-Japan...? I-I am going to be fine...I think...-America said, surprised that he didn't notice Japan standing before him. That's right...Both Japan and Italy were also still alive...Maybe he couldn't be a hero...He can't erase the guilt of what he done...But, he can still save two lives by helping them find the portal and getting out...And by what Iggy told him, it should be hidden nearby...-The portal should be around here...Let's find it and leave this fucking place...!

-L-leave...? B-but...I-I...-Italy mumbled awkwardly, as he stood up in shock. He couldn't just leave...Not after...After...-...I made a promise...-He said, in sadness and regret. That's right...He made a promise...To Germania...He didn't have a choice...He had to leave...He had to live...-...I will help you find it, America...

-...I wirr herp you as werr…Thought, I don't rearry rike it...-Japan said, in a reluctant voice. He arso had a promise to keep...To Roshia-san and...Chugoku-san...It seems rike arr three of them had...-...The three of us are bond by our promises, so we don't have much of a choice, do we...?

So, with great reluctance,

The three buried Germany's body,

And then started searching for the portal...

* * *

It took them some time,

But they finally found it...

...

The portal that will teleport them back...

...

-...So this is the portal, huh...? The thing everyone was desperately searching for...? The thing that will teleport us back to our world...?-America said, in a strange voice. And to think that they found it...Just the three of them...While everyone else died...It didn't feel right...-There was nine of us when we got teleported here...But now...It's only the three of us who are still alive...

-...E-Everyone else is dead...-Italy whispered in sadness and regret, as he was on the verge of tears. They are dead...Dead...And all so they could get away...All so they could live...-...T-they...D-died...F-for us...T-they...D-died...S-so we could...L-live...!

-...We have no choice...We have to furfirr their rast wishes...-Japan said, in a sad voice. -...We have to reave this prace...We have to rive and terr everyone about what happened here...About the 2P's...About the death battres...About how they...D-died...-He explained, in a sad and regretful voice. C-Chugoku-san...Roshia-san...They are dead...Because of him...If onry he was stronger...If onry...-...T-they need to know this...And we have to terr them...No matter how hard it wourd be...

...

There were a few minutes of serene silence,

As the three prayed for the souls of those who died...

…

Then they held hands,

Exchanged heart wrenching glances,

And reluctantly stepped into the portal...


End file.
